Idol x Warrior: Miracle Tunes! Wiki
Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! (アイドルx戦士 ミラクルちゅーんず!) is the first season in the series and is directed by Miike Takashi. The story is about a group of girls who are both idols and Idol Warriors who have to collect the Sound Jewels. Miracle Tunes is the only season of the show to have a remake. In the European version, the show is called Idol x Warrior: Miracle Tunes! or simply just Miracle Tunes! Part one of the show ran from October until December 2018. Part two will begin in September of 2019. Created by Takara Tomy and OLM, Inc. with the assistance of Shogakukan and EXPG Studio, aimed towards a female demographic between ages 2 to 6. The series is directed by Takashi Miike and stars Asaka Uchida, Suzuka Adachi, Yuzuha Oda, Rina Usukura, and Mio Nishiyama. In August 2018, the three main characters were announced and on January 17, 2017 a public press conference was held. An idol group was also created with the assistance of EXPG. Miracle2 provided the opening and ending theme of the series whilst also holding live performances. EXPG are in charge of the songs and dance that are played in the show. A manga was released via "Chao" and "Pucchigumi". In January 2018, Takashi announced another series "MagiMajo Pures" as well as an Italian remake of "Miracle Tunes". In Korea, the show is changed to "Miracle Melody" (미라클 멜로디). Miracle Tunes Episode List The plot is centered on Japanese idol girl group Miracle² (miracle miracle), elementary and middle school girls who transform into Idol Warriors to retrieve the Sound Jewels, artefacts from the Music Kingdom, to stop the Demon King from taking over the world. Idol Warriors * Kanon Ichinose (一ノ瀬カノン; Ichinose Kanon): After auditioning to be part of the idol group with popular idol Mai, she meets Poppun and transforms into an Idol Warrior. She is scatterbrained but she's a positive 6th grader. Her theme color is pink. Her name changes to 'Canon' in the Korean dub. In the EU dub, she's called Julie. Played by Asaka Uchida or Giulia Sara Salemi (EU ver.) * Mai Kanzaki (神咲マイ; Kanzaki Mai): A top idol, she's the leader of Miracle2. She was the first to become an Idol Warrior after meeting Rocky and she held an idol audition to find more Miracle Tunes members. Her theme color is purple. In the EU dub, she's called Emily. Played by Suzuka Adachi or Emily Shaqiri (EU ver.) * Fuka Tachibana (橘フウカ; Tachibana Fuuka): A genius dancer, she was hesitant on becoming Miracle Tunes but joined after her teacher was turned into a Negative Jeweller. Her theme color is blue. Her name changes to 'Viola' in the Korean dub. In the EU dub, she's called Jasmine. Played by Yuzuha Oda or Jasmine Molinaro (EU ver.) * Akari Shiratori (白鳥アカリ; Shiratori Akari): Competitive and hates losing, Akari is Hikari's older sister and a member of idol duo KariKari from America before become a Miracle2 member. Her theme color is gold. Her name changes to 'Sunny' in the Korean dub. In the EU dub, she's called Charlotte. Played by Rina Usukura or Lavinia Mantegazza (EU ver.) * Hikari Shiratori (白鳥ヒカリ; Shiratori Hikari): An emotionalist, Hikari is Akari's younger sister and a member of idol duo KariKari from America before become a Miracle2 member. Her theme color is silver. Her name changes to 'Shany' in the Korean dub. In the EU dub, she's called Sophia. Played by Mio Nishiyama or Giulia Izzo (EU ver.) Miracle2 Staff * Mayumi Yuzuhara (柚原真弓; Yuzuhara Mayumi): Miracle2's manager and a former Idol Warrior. Played by Mayumi Ono. * Kojiro (コジロー): Miracle2's make up artist. Has a female-like character. Played by Sasuke Ootsuru. * Yukie Suzuhara (鈴原雪江; Suzuhara Yukie): Miracle2's dormitory mother. She was originally a fairy rhythms from the music country. Played by Akiko Hinagata. * Kazunari Sawanobori (澤登和也; Sawanobori Kazunari): Miracle2's music producer. Played by Takumi. Music Country * Goddess of Music (音楽の女神; Ongaku no Megami): The Queen of the Music Country. Played by Mimi Maihane. * Poppun (ポップン): The Rhythms of Pop music and Kanon's partner. Played by Mari Hino. * Rocky (ロッキー; Rokkii): The Rhythms of Rock music and Mai's partner. Played by Mayuko Hiraguchi. * Kuranosuke (くらのすけ): The Rhythms of Classical music and Fuka's partner. Played by Yuko Mari. * Alm (アルム; Arumu): Protector of the Goddess and Akari's partner. Played by Reika Yoshimoto. * Sopra (ソプラ; Sopura): Protector of the Goddess and Hikari's partner. Played by Chitose Morinaga Dark World * Demon King (魔王; Ma Ou): The King of the Dark World. Destroying the Crystal Melody Box, he dominated the Country of Music. Played by James Jirayu * Uno/Sano (ウノー/サノー): Created by the power of the Demon King, they are two men with "Uno" and "Sano" labelled on their heads. Played by Kaito Harudo * Stomachpits (溝落健二; Kenji Mizoochi): A member of the Poisonous Troupe. Played by Motoki Fukami * Necksprain (根地替女史; Joshi Nechigae): A member of the Poisonous Troupe. Played by Miyuki Torii * Cramps (小村返博士; Hakase Komuragaeri): A member of the Poisonous Troupe. Played by Satoshi Tomiura * Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド; Mirakuru Poddo): A transformation item used by Kanon, Mai and Fuka in the shape of a smartphone. They can set Sound Jewels using this. * Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト; Mirakuru Takuto): A tact-like weapon with a treble clef along with angel wings. When they set the Sound Jewels into this and place the power of music into it, they can release the "Miracle Tune Up". * Miracle Brace (ミラクルブレス; Mirakuru Buresu): A transformation item used by Akari and Hikari in the shape of a brace. They can set Sound Jewels using this. * Miracle Tambourine (ミラクルタンバリン; Mirakuru Tanbarin): A tambourine-like weapon that can prevent the attack of an enemy. * Sound Jewel Case (サウンドジュエルケース; Saundo Jueru Keesu): A case used in storing the Sound Jewels * Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス; Kurisutaru Merodi Bokkusu): Necessary for the final mode transformation when they set the Crystal Jewels into it. You can store the Sound Jewels into it too. * Sound Jewel Pendant (サウンドジュエルペンダント; Saundo Jueru Pendanto): A pendant that the idol warriors wear that holds their Sound Jewel. * Miracle Tune Up (ミラクルチューンアップ！; Mirakuru Chuun Appu!): The main group attack used. When finished, they say "An Encore is not accepted". * Crystal Tune Up (クリスタルチューンアップ！; Kurisutari Chuun Appu!): The group attack used when they are in their final mode transformation. When finished, they say "An Encore is not accepted". Click here for more information Miracle Tunes Merchandise # Miracle Tunes is the only season in the series that has "warrior" instead of "heroine". * Official Miracle Tunes Website * Official AniTele Website * Official Instagram * Official Twitter * Takara Tomy Toys * Official TV Tokyo Website